soap_industries_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
THE S.O.A.P. Industries Wikia (by S.O.A.P. Games) Wiki
=This is the S.O.A.P. Industries Wiki, I hope you enjoy!= This wiki is currently under massive constuction, so please be patient! =Welcome!= Moveable Pea.png|Moveable Pea Epackris.png|Epackris Bankersia.png|Bankersia Sturt's Dessert Pea.png|Sturt's Dessert Pea (S.D. Pea for short) Swattle.png|Swattle Kangaroo Saw|Kangaroo Saw Cooktown Orchid.png|Cooktown Orchid Almanac Rosemerry.png|Rosemerry Boolean Birch (jpeg).jpg|Boolean Birch Grape Grunt (jpeg).jpg|Grape Grunt Orange Coneflower (jpeg).jpg|Orange Coneflower Oopsy-Daisy (jpeg).jpg|Oopsy-Daisy Tetraisins (jpeg).jpg|Tetrasins The topic of this wikia is mainly about meh and stuff related to things I like. It (might or might not) contains: * Plants Vs. Zombies* * Angry Birds*. People who don't like birds should at least not type up angry birds in search box. They will hate it. * Traces of milk. Like, for example, right here. * Traces of pollen. Mostly in the PVZ pages. Don't type anything about PVZ, OK, people who are allergic to pollen (and/or nuts)? * Pac-man*. What? I like Pac-man. You can't just judge somebody just because they like Pac-man. Sheesh... (Disclaimer: Seriously, won't you get it now? I DON'T OWN ANY GAMES, OK?!) * Club Penguin*. There. I said it. * Scratch* is also a nice thing to put in here. * Ninja Kiwi* also has some games I've played. * Maybe even Minecraft* (because WHY NOT!) *I do NOT own any of the games'/website's creators, ok? It's just what it had been involved with my life and/or its fandom/fandoms. =Latest activity= This is where (the most) recent things have happened. =Ban Policies= * Most offenses are not tolerated. But, there will be warnings. * If on accident and/or you admit that you've done the wrong thing, your ban time might be halved. Rules * No spam. Spam is disgusting. * No rude stuff. Just that. You need no more information about that. * No swearing. * Try to add categories, an infobox and make pages as clear and detailed as you can. * If you came up with an idea and someone else had that before you, just add the heading: User:your username's version and type your idea up (use lower sub-headings to replace headings, then lower sub-headings to replace the sub-heading etc.. Otherwise, people might think your idea's description is over. * Be truthful. This stuff includes whether you've broken rules (accidentally or on purpose) or other things like which country do you live in (that's the furthest I'll let you.) * If you want to keep anonymous, just say "I live in a country." That way, no one will have a proper clue to WHICH country you live in. Same thing applies to "which town you live in?" except you say, "in a town" EVERY TIME. The country is the furthest place I'll let people know about others, OK? * No full CAPS words, unless to emphasis or auto-correct won't shut up if you don't do it. * Don't edit Main Pages. (Unless you're allowed to.) * Don't feed trolls. Contact me instead. * No scary stuff. So no FNAF. You don't know who might be on this wiki... =Ranks= Founder: That's me, S.O.A.P. Games. B-crat: The Real Purple Princess. Admin: Rollbacks: Category:Browse Category:Pages